prora_the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves The elves of Prora are a long lived race usually living to be 300 years old. There are three types of Elves wood elves, high elves, and dark elves. Each sub race differs in there culture and up bring but all elves share a few common traits. Wood elves The wood elves of Prora are a wondering people and can be found wandering both Vale's edge and Silver mors Physical traits Wood elves are the shortest of the elves rarely standing higher then 5' 8" they have coppery colored skin and brown or green eyes there hair is usually brown and their hair style depends on there place in society. Wood elves generally wear simple clothing made of leather dyed with earthin colors to help them blend into their woodland surroundings. History Wood elves were once the most common of all the elven races, but their numbers began to dwindle more and more each year as caravans were destroyed by monsters and and other raiders. Culture Wood elves are usually nomadic people living in caravans that travel the forests of Prora these caravans usually range from 50 to 200 elves in size but many have started to move to city's to avoid the perils of the roads. Wood elves are the keepers of many secrets of the forest Wood elves share everything, so they do not understand possession and personal property as well as many of the other races and are often cheated out of coin because of their lack of trading experience. Wood elves use there hair style as badges of office so it is easy to identify there Vocation. Hunters shave there heads, craftsmen wear there hair in a single braid down there back, magic users grow great manes of hair, and the Caravan master will wear his hair in a single short ponytail. Wood elves are archers at heart and care little for melee combat. They are trained from a young age on how to use a bow. Wood elves are some of the best bow crafters in all of Prora and many archers and rangers live in envy of these phenomenal archers.. Wood elf leather Armor is specially designed not to hinder the wearers movements in any way and to be extremely light weight, but this does cause it to be less protective then normal leather armor. High elves The High elves of Prora inhabit the Elvin isles Physical traits High elves stand the tallest of all elves rarely being less then 6 ft tall. They have fair skin and their eyes are almost always striking blue eyes. there hair is golden and almost always worn long, they wear long brightly colored robes and dresses made of silk or other high quality fabric History The high elves have lived on the elven islands for as long as recorded history and have clashed with the Empire for almost as long. Culture High elves have always viewed themselves as above the other races and are know for being pompous. They love laws and have one for almost everything you could think of though High elves do not have prisons. Instead if you break a law you are considered socially shamed and you are required to take training to correct your behavior. If too many laws are broken you must go before Melissa to face trial and possibly banishment or death. They love to create new things and uncover secrets many High elves become craftsmen in order to try and bring more beauty into the world or maintain what is already there. They love art above all else will rarely pass up the opportunity to view it. A high elf city is by far the most beautiful in the world, full of twisting roads, statues, and monuments; though few outsiders care to visit them due to the many restriction high elves have, and how easy it is to get lost within one of their cities. Their weapons are beautifully made with each one being a work of art and a thing of beauty. They favor long swords and shields above other types of weapons. Their armor, like their weapons, are also works of art. High elves prefer heavy armor upon which many decorations may be placed and masterpieces engraved. Dark elves (Drow) The dark elves of Prora inhabit the Island of Daggerfell Physical traits Drow stand between 5 and 6 feet tall tending to be shorter then their fair skinned cousins. Their skin tone tends to be grey but some are born with a reddish hue and are thought to be touched by Ogun himself. Their eyes are usually blue, Purple, or, more rarely, red. There hair tends to naturally be white tho they tend to dye it red in search of Ogun's favor this is especial popular in the nobility. Commoners tend to wear simple clothing that is grayish or black in hue usually made from wool or leather and dyed with volcanic ash. Nobility often wore elaborate robes or dresses red in color made to look like flames as they walk and made of fine silk. History The Drow of Prora use to be an isolated culture far removed from the world and its problems. But after the Cataclysmic battle between the Usurpers and the Ancient Gods in the year 5 LG Tesseran returned a Living god and slew the old king on his thrown and declared himself the new god-king of Daggerfell and quickly abolished the old monarchy and created the 12 Dagger council in its place. Culture The Drow are governed by a council composed of 12 councilors and there king. The council deals with all the legal matters of the Drow form setting laws to holding trials to disputes among citizens. To be a member of the council is the highest honor in Drow society. A new member of the council is appointed when a old member dies or steps down the new member is decided by a vote. Drow are always seeking to raise there social and political standing through any means necessary and rarely care who gets hurt in the process. Drow weapons are usually weapons that require more skill then brute strength to use they favor scimitars rapiers and hand crossbows most usually making there weapons from volcanic glass or steel treated to appear black in color. Drow make some of the deadliest poisons on Prora Drow armor is usually lightweight and made of treated leather to increase its strength and colored to allow them to blend into there surroundings better.Category:Races